


Lavender: The Scent of Home

by tvshowfanficwriter17



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowfanficwriter17/pseuds/tvshowfanficwriter17
Summary: Fluff!





	1. Showers & Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This is COMPLETELY Canon because we need Domestic David & Julia! :)
> 
> (Thank you Lexi for the inspiration x)

_Lavender was her code name. David never understood why at first. He knew the other members of the Government had nature-based code names but why did Julia have Lavender?_

_He discovered why when he first entered her flat, the flat smelt like Lavender. 'It must have been from a candle or something' he thought to myself as he searched the flat. The smell wasn't pungent, it was light and almost blissful._

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

David wakes up smiling, feeling Julia pressed against his side with her hand over his heart, and the reoccurring soft dream of the lavender smell. He kisses Julia's hair and watches the small sliver of her chest he can see, rise and fall. She doesn't stir for another ten minutes. He knows she is awake because she is gently patting her finger on his chest to the beat of his heart. "Morning love." He says and she looks up at him sleepily. "Good morning", she closes her eyes again, "I don't want to get up." "Well, you don't have to get up. Its Saturday so we can lay in bed all day." He kisses her forehead. "Yes we can lay in bed all day but someone needs to the shopping otherwise we are going to starve to death and we can't live on takeaway all the time." She chuckles and he joins her. He shifts so he is propped up by his elbow. "So who is getting the bathroom first?" He smirks. She smacks his chest lightly, "You know how this works. I am always in first as I make the cups of tea and toast while you shower." She sits up and pulls the covers back, "Right, I am getting in the shower. You stay there." She scoffs at the playful grin David has on his face.

The previous Saturday started like this apart from the fact that David had decided to join Julia in the shower and scared the living daylights out of her. He had wrapped his arms around her waist while she had her back to the glass door of the shower as she was washing the shampoo out of her hair. She screamed and hit David quite hard. He ended up having a large bruise on his cheek and Julia felt no guilt. She chuckles to herself while thinking of this memory as she is walking to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. 

David continues to lounge around in their bed and picks up the book Julia had been reading before bed, he read the blurb, cringed and placed it back down on the bedside table. He heard the water running knowing that Julia was in the shower, he got up and stole her favourite shirt from the wardrobe. He chuckled evilly and placed it on top of the wardrobe where she wouldn't be able to reach it. He ran back to the bed and got back under the covers as Julia was turning the water off. He smirked and grabbed his phone to make everything look normal. Julia emerges a few minutes later in a black kimono, she walks around the bed, kisses David's forehead and says "You can use the shower now." He smiles and watches her walk to the wardrobe where he had been previously. 

She opens the door and searches. "David, where is my favourite shirt? I could have sworn I put it in here." She moves some more clothes around and finds the empty hanger again. David laughs and walks into the bathroom. Julia pouts and grabs one of David's work shirts from the wardrobe. She puts it on and wanders downstairs to make breakfast while David showers. 

David wanders into the kitchen around 10 minutes later in a t-shirt and joggers. He smirks and steals a piece of toast from Julia's plate, she playfully hits his arm and laughs. She grabs her coffee and plate moving into the dining room to sit at the table. David follows with his food and coffee. He sits opposite her, and breaks the silence with “Did you ever find that shirt?” Julia huffs and shakes her head.

“You know you shouldn’t trust me in the bedroom alone especially with your clothes as I like to hide them.” He smirks at her to provoke a reaction.

“You little shit. I knew you hid it! Where is it, David? You know that one is my favourite.” She pouts.

“I’ll give you a clue, you cannot reach the spot where I hid it.” He sips his coffee while Julia glares at him.

“I will get you back David. Don’t you worry.” She smirks at him and eats her toast.

 


	2. Happy Valentine's, My Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and Julia is worried as it's her first valentines day in this new relationship with David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a day early but I will not be able to publish it tomorrow night as I am out on a date :)  
> So enjoy this soft couple who I love so much 
> 
> Love,  
> Fearless x

_Valentine’s Day._

Julia is deep in thought about the present she purchased for David for valentine’s day. She was partially nervous and partially excited as she knows what she has brought David is something a bit different from what she originally intended to buy him.

She had one more meeting to complete then she could finish early, which is slightly surprising as she has never finished before 7 pm previously. She could see David outside her office, and she smiled to herself. She knew she was lucky to have him especially everything they have both been through. Her messy marriage and divorce to Roger. His divorce from Vicky, the war and therapy. She knew it had been hard for him, especially seeing a therapist as his feelings and his thoughts had plagued him so long but she could clearly see an improvement in him mentally.

She looks at her watch and realises that she should move into the conference room as the meeting is going to start very soon. She gets up, grabs her files, a pen and a notepad. Leaving her office, she smiles at David as he watches her walk into the conference room. The door is shut, and David remains on guard.

_**5:00 pm** _

She exits the Home Office with her red satchel box and files in hand. David opens the car door her, she nods as a sign of thanks and slips into the car. The door is closed after she slips in and she watches David get into the passenger seat. She shifts her box onto the seat next to her and looks through a file to pass the time of the journey home.

_**5:30 pm** _

She enters the flat after David has finished his search. She places her box and folders down by the door, removes her shoes and coat. She picks the materials back up and dumps them onto the dining room table. David signalled for the rest of his team that he is done, and they can leave. He removes his shoes while Julia pours two glasses of white wine.

David flings his jacket on the back of the sofa and wanders into the kitchen. “Happy Valentine’s day Julia.” He smiles and wraps his hands around her waist. She melts into his touch and smiles “Happy Valentine’s day, my dearest.” He kisses the back of her neck before releasing her from his grip. He walks off in the bedroom and grabs the presents from his bedside cabinet.

He returns to the living room and Julia is sat on the sofa with her legs resting on the arm. He kisses her forehead and places the gifts in front of her. She smiles and picks the small box first. She opens it and finds a beautiful amethyst ring. She places the ring back into the box and grabs the largest box which is wrapped in light red wrapping paper.

“Before you open that one, the ring is amethyst as it is a meditative and calming stone which works in hand with emotional, spiritual and psychical attributes to promote balance and peace. I wanted to give you the ring as you are so calm and peaceful outside of work.” He smiles at her.

She pulls the wrapping off the large box and finds a Valentino box with a beautiful red dress. She grabs the other box and finds matching heels for the dress. She looks up at David “thank you so much. How did you know that Valentino is my favourite?” He chuckles, “I noticed that you have a variety of Valentino clothing items and shoes, so I did some browsing and I had a feeling that red was a good colour for you. So I caved and brought the dress and then the shoes.”  She places the boxes on the floor carefully and gets off the sofa to embrace David. “Thank you, David, you truly are a gentleman.” She kisses him gently and says, “Let me get your present.” She pulls away from him and heads to the spare room. She returns with a medium size gift box. She guides David to the armchair as he sits, she passes him the box. He takes it smiling, he removes the lid and his eyes light up.

Julia smirks, “I know you have wanted one for a while now and I managed to order one in time for today.” He pulls out a brand-new pair of cufflinks which had his initials on them, under them was a pure white shirt from Ralph Lauren and a tie which was the shade of mulled wine.

“The tie I wasn’t too certain on as I didn’t know if you wanted coloured ties. So I took a gamble, the cufflinks were the ones I had ordered, and they arrived while we were at work. I managed to get Kim to add them to the box before we came home.” He smiles “Thank you so much. There’s another present that’s waiting for you in the bedroom. And no, it isn’t a stripper.” They laugh in unison.

She walks into the bedroom and sees her favourite shirt laid out on the bed with a bunch of roses placed neatly on top. She feels David behind her, and she turns around.

“I love you so much David even though you can be a bully sometimes.” She smiles and he kisses her.

“I love you so much too Julia even though you can be childish when I hide your things.” He smirks and pushes her down onto the bed. He climbs above her and kisses her passionately.

 


	3. You need me..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia gets emotional when watching one of her favourite shows and David faces the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lexi for this wonderful idea. I just had to mention one of my favourite shows in this. Be prepared for the feels if you guess the show ;)  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> This Chapter is dedicated to Bee x

_"Noo..please listen to me. I can stay here with you. You can't do this on your own. You need me, Gene. Please. I can't go in there."_

The sound of female talking was muffled in the background while Julia bawled into David's chest. Julia knew that it always made her cry but watched the episode anyway. David holds her close to him and occasionally presses his lips to her hair as a sign of comfort. David watches the screen with tears in his eyes but he would never tell Julia that. The show ends and Julia continues to cry. David pulls her into her lap and cuddles her tightly. 

"It's okay love. It's only a television show."

 **"It's not just a television show, they were so in love, they knew they were and left it until late to act on it! Even though he was an arrogant prick, he knew he was in love with her since they met. She knew she was in love with him and the sexual tension was so…visible.”** She sniffs.

“Yes, I know, I could see it. But if they weren’t meant to be, then they weren’t going to get together. The differences between them would have prohibited them possibly if they did get together.” he says into her hair.

**“They would have got together and worked out their differences! Gene knew he was in love but didn’t know how to tell Alex as he had never really felt love before. Alex knew she wouldn’t see Molly again and that’s why she ended up wanting to stay with him! She didn’t want to leave him alone and she knew she would be sad in the railway arms without him! But he had to let her go.” She sniffs again as tears continue to flow down her cheeks.**

David wipes her tears with his thumbs and flicks the television off with the controller. 

“Come on let’s get you to bed. You need to relax after putting yourself through that again.” She slides off his lap and wanders into the bedroom with a pout on her face. 

**“David, I know you were emotional too. I could hear it in your voice. Do not try and deny it.”** He comes in behind her, she turns around to face him “Yes you got me there. They were in love but as I said before, their relationship may not have worked.”

**“You can sleep in the spare room for those comments. I don’t want to see you right now.” She smirks and undresses.**

“You can’t be serious. It’s only a show. The characters aren’t real!!” He flings his arms up in the air. “Why do I have to sleep in the spare room for what I said?”

**“Because I am grieving so fuck off. Mush” She points out the door and chuckles playfully.**

He exits their room and goes to the spare room. He huffs, changes and gets into bed. “all this over a silly show” he thought to himself. He dozes off and Julia sneaks into the bed with him.

**“I wasn’t being serious but thank you for listening to me.” She smiles and snuggles into his chest falling asleep almost immediately.**

 


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David thinks about the past and how Julia has changed his life for the greater good.

He watches her every day, protecting her with his eyes and his body. He knows their relationship should never become public information, but they wanted to go out more. He would have flashbacks of Thornton Circus while standing in the Home Office or sitting in the passenger seat of the car. He knew he should probably seek help of some sort, but he didn’t want to lose his job. He wanted to do the best for Julia. He wanted to be by her side 24/7. Julia had been helping him somewhat and he had been helping her.

He didn’t want a repeat of what happened with Vicky.

_The blame, the arguments and the unnecessary pain she caused him because she didn’t understand what he was going through._

_She hadn’t seen her friends being blown to kingdom come._

_She didn’t understand the night terrors and how he couldn’t sleep without thinking about what might have happened if things were different._

_She didn’t understand that the kids were the only thing that made him happy and forget about all the terrible things that happened._

_She would test his patience and blame him for everything. She would avoid the scars on his back like they are poison._

**He hated her for it because she didn’t know how the war affects the functions of the brain and how the flashbacks will haunt him.**

**He hated her for pressuring him and not being gentle.**

**He hated her for taking the kids away when she threw him out.**

But with Julia, it is completely different. She is understanding.

Julia understands how damaged he is and helps when she can. 

She knows he should see a psychologist but at the same time, she knows that his job means the world to him as he has to provide for his children. 

Ella and Charlie liked her. When David had them, they would visit Julia at her flat or Julia would travel to David's flat in Camden, unnoticed. She had a natural talent at being a mother as she quickly learnt what the children liked to do and what they liked to eat. 

When she didn't see Ella and Charlie, she would always ask how they were and ask if Vicky was okay even though she didn't really know how to read Vicky. 

She had meet Vicky a few times but they didn't really speak as the main focus was the children. Julia believed that she was okay but still got a negative vibe from her persona.

Julia was one of the strongest women that David had ever met and he was glad to call her his. She was so outgoing, fearless, powerful and confident. She had a bitchy outside but on the inside, she has a heart of gold that only David and the children can see. 

X-X

_"past friendships & past relationships are irrelevant when you're in a great place. That's the beauty about moving on." - Anonymous._


	5. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated discussion which ends in a somewhat happy way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter of this book as I am having a bit of writer's block. I hope you like this chapter and hopefully, you liked the book as a whole. :)  
> I love and hate this idea but I wanted to give you something to fill the void...
> 
> \- Fearless x

It had been a long day at work when Julia returned home later than normal. She dumped her bags on the floor by the door, kicked her shoes off and went to fetch a glass of wine. David had been off duty for the day as he had multiple meetings with his boss and the agency. He had been waiting for her to come home for around three hours and he had given up. He had gone to bed slightly pissed off.

Julia is drinking her wine when David emerges from the bedroom. He looks at her and says **“Oh nice of you to come home. I thought I would be sleeping alone.”** She looks at him and places her glass down _“Will you shut up and consider that what I have been having meetings about is to protect this country?”_

He steps forward **“How dare you speak to me like that? I am fed up of sleeping alone or you are coming home late. I know you have a job to do but this is becoming a very common occurrence. What if something happens while I’m off duty? What if something happens to you or me when you stay late? There are so many risks and you know that!”**

_“You think I don’t know the risks, David! I have been working as the Home Sectary a dam sight longer than you have been my PPO. Your feelings for me are getting in the way. Also, I know you went to see your ex-wife…trying to replace me already?”_

**“Julia you are being way out of line. I went to see Vicky about the kids, as she wanted me to take them this weekend instead of next as she is having to work extra shifts. How dare you accuse me of replacing you. You know how I feel, and my feelings have not and will not let my feelings for you distract me from doing my job in any shape or form.”**

_“You don’t understand David, do you? I am working my arse off so I can give everyone a better life, including you. We are in love with each other, but have you thought about how I feel when you are duty serving me? I feel like I have to rely on you which I shouldn’t have to do.  Do you want to know why I’m working to make this country better?”_

She looks at him and he stares back **“Tell me, Julia. Tell me because I’m not sure I understand you anymore...”**

_“David...I think I might be pregnant, that’s why! I haven’t done a test yet, but I have been feeling so ill lately plus I missed my period.”_

**“You think you’re pregnant? Julia, you should have told me earlier so I could support you more and not argue with you to stress you out even more.”**

_“Do not get your hopes up. I have skipped periods before due to stress but in this case, I’m not sure.”_


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-year later in the Montague-Budd household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for love and support on this book!! This chapter is short but I wanted to end it on a happy note so enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Fearless x

1 Year Later...

The Press were constantly harassing Julia on how her relationship with David was. David had been transferred from working with Julia when it was announced that Julia was pregnant, and they had been seeing each other for quite some time.

David had a desk job in the Security Service which he didn’t mind as he had his own team to manage. He had reasonable hours so he would be home earlier to see their little Alexandra. She was born 3 days late which further extended the pain that Julia was in with extremely swollen ankles and discomfort in general.

Both David and Julia were happy with the name chosen for their child. They had disagreed on girl names as they had found so they could paint the nursery. The nursey was a mint green colour as they chose not to stick with the traditional colours for a girl. Alexandra was born healthy and melted the hearts of everyone that held her.

Vicky had been the first to visit Julia and David after Alexandra was born. She had brought them some clothes for Alexandra. Ella had made Julia a card and Charlie had drawn a crude picture of David holding a baby. Julia had cried when she received the card and let the children meet Alexandra as long as David was holding her. She was already extremely protective even though Alex was a few hours old as she had tried for a baby before, but she had complications. She told David of her struggles and he was always there for support. They had talked about IVF and other procedures if they weren’t successful. They both wished on their lucky stars and Julia had carried Alex all the way through.

Julia did not miss work. She was happy that she could go on maternity leave early. She appointed someone who filled in for her extremely well. She didn’t want to go back to work but she only had to be at the office for meetings, the rest she did from home.

Alexandra was an extremely smart baby. She learnt to walk quite quickly and said her first word, which was “mama.” This made David try everything to get Alex to say “dada”, but she wouldn’t. it was at this point that David realised that Alex was definitely a mother’s girl. David loved coming home and seeing Julia on the floor playing with alphabet blocks with Alex walking around.

He always remembers the time he came home, and Alex threw a letter block straight at Julia’s head. He burst out laughing which caused Alex to giggle and Julia to pout. Julia told Alex off and Alex runs over to David and hid behind his leg. He picked her up and kisses her forehead.

“You, missy, are a cheeky monkey. Why did you throw the brick at mama?” she giggles and buries her head into his neck.

Julia remained as Home Secretary and refused promotion twice.

David trained his team to become PPO’s and he received a medal for his bravery during a terrorist attack at the Home Office. Julia was not at the Home Office at the time of the said attack. She was at No.10 with the Prime Minister talking policies.

David had been injured but not severely. But his heroic actions were noticed, and he was rewarded.

Alex was growing up well. She had a stable home life and a good education. She had a passion for politics and wanted to become a politician like her mother. David wasn’t happy at first, but he was the same determination that Julia has and knew he wouldn’t win this battle.


End file.
